Whoever You Are
by Masked Princess
Summary: This is based on a TV show. I don't own PD or the storyline. But I did a lot of MAJOR editing.This is how Clarisse and Joseph met, before she was to be crowned as queen of Genovia until they got married in PD 2. Clarisse suffers from amnesia later.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. I did a lot of MAJOR editing in the storyline, but it still belongs to the owner of the original story.

* * *

Clarisse placed her glasses on the table while Rupert poured himself on the paperwork that was piled in front of him. He would always dim the lights, especially when dusk comes. He always did that since he and Clarisse were little kids. 

She curled up at one corner of the library and pulled a book out of the shelf. For the hundredth time, she pulled the bookmark out and slowly slid it in one of the pages of the book. Smiling to herself, she thought about the times when they would just play or have an army of men rescue them from any sort of trouble.

Time passes by so fast, than in a matter of weeks, they will get married. But their relationship was purely platonic. Both of them know that somehow they'll end up getting married. Clarisse had no problem with what they're parents agreed on; she wanted to make a difference. And the easiest way is to marry Rupert and lead her country to the twentieth century. It was better to live that way than the having the vision of being an ordinary housewife.

"Clarisse," Rupert began, "are you ready for the wedding?"

"Yes, Rupert, you need not worry about anything." she smiled tenderly.

"Alright, I was just making sure. You never know, you might run away with some man on the day of our wedding." he laughed.

"Very funny," she said as she stared at the mirror that stayed there for ages. She was wearing her maroon colored pajama. Day passed since she moved in the palace and made a habit of going to the library with her pajamas on. And a habit that won't last long; and it was rather an 'un-queenly' like manner.

"If you don't mind, I think I'd like some fresh air." she uttered.

But before he can answer, Clarisse was out of sight. Pushing through the door, she stretched her arms sideward and found a bench near the fountain. She was about to sit she realized that a man was sitting already.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you." she said.

"You should've looked before saying that. I think I'm big enough to be seen, eh?" he laughed.

"I'm sorry if I didn't see you, I guess it's because of the black shirt you're wearing." she shot back. She started to feel annoyed of this man.

"Fancy being rude, Miss?"

"Mind you, Sir, I am to be wed. And you shouldn't be like that to a woman like me." she said, trying to control to her temper.

"Oh really, what kind of man would fall for you?" he sniggered.

"A great man," That was all she can say.

"Anyways, I have to go, I'm needed some place else."

Before she was about to answer back, he already left her alone. Minutes, day, twilights, or so it would seem, she decided to call it a night and return to her suite.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Rupert Gerard Renaldi liked his new office. He continued to look out the window while holding pieces of paper that seemed like a résumé. He was edgy about his schedule he demanded. Never did he expect it would be like this. He let the curtain fall back into place and moved smoothly toward the man that was waiting for minutes.

"It seems that you have a lot of experience, Mr. Romero."

"Thank you, Sir." He answered.

The occupation Mr. Romero applied for demanded confident, athletic grace, discipline, and intelligence. He was thirty, but had eleven years of professional experience. He was born in the slums of Puerto Rico, and life there wasn't easy. He was a balding man and looked very serious.

"So, I'll just introduce the person you shall be guarding."

Mr. Romero turned to see a young woman. She was walking down the room with long, fluid strides. She was wearing an Irish cream-colored sweater, and a knee length skirt. She somehow looked like she was in her late twenties.

"Good morning, ma'am," he nodded.

"Good morning," she said with utter disbelief.

Moving towards the door, Rupert pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "If you two won't mind, I have a meeting with the parliament."

Making sure that Rupert was gone; Clarisse went to the man and heaved a great sigh before saying something.

"You, you didn't tell me you were going to be my bodyguard!" she said.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I was too busy trying to stop you from the squabble you were about to start yesterday."

She had a strong feeling to slap him in his face and make him take back what he said. Slipping her glasses inside her pocket, she took a seat on Rupert's leather chair. "Just leave," she said simply.

He walked to one corner of the office and stood for more than ten seconds. He slid a card through the panel. "Open," he said and he went in and was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

I hope it's ok for a fourteen year old. 


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

* * *

Clarisse had leisure today. She sat on a bench under the roof of the gazebo. Mist and rain lifted her mood, she was mad at how Mr. Romero talked to her earlier this morning. Glancing towards the palace, she saw Mr. Romero walking toward her. She rearranged her features hastily in an uncomfortable smile.

"Hello again."

Clarisse turned. The recognition was instant. In a matter of seconds, she then smiled. Better to acknowledge, her instincts told her, than giving him a blank stare.

"Hello," she gave him a smile. And surprisingly, her blood didn't boil.

"I am sorry for how I to you today and yesterday."

"Why are you apologizing?"

It wasn't a coy question, but a direct one. "Because I prefer to work with my employer without conflicts." He smiled to her.

"Are you a romantic?" He had the face for it, and one should not forget his attitude and somewhat suave manner.

"Yes, maybe I am. You?"

"No. and I don't apologize people I don't and people like you."

"Romero, Joseph Romero. Shall I arrange for His Highness, Prince Rupert, to arrange for a more formal introduction? Even if he did that this morning. Or the whole security team to do that."

"What would they tell me about you?" She heaved a great sigh.

"That I am unmarried." He paused and searched for her eyes and reaction. He smiled seeing that she was somehow disgusted. "That I know how to speak more than five languages including Chinese and German. When it comes to my job, I take it very seriously. I know different variations of European sword fighting. I also graduated top in my class. Is that enough for an introduction?"

"I think it would be enough Joseph." She said, thinking he is a romantic.

"Would you like to head back Miss Clarisse?" He offered his hand to help her to stand.

She allowed herself to take his hand. The palm of his hand was hard. Workingman's hands, intelligence, and the suave manner that seems to get him what he wants. It added up to a somewhat combination of qualities of James Bond. A combination she was willing to break.

OoOoOoOoOo

Clarisse felt light-headed as she paced the room several times. Joseph's description of himself played over and over her head. When Rupert entered the room with a woman beside him, Clarisse assumed it was his new assistant. But a woman assistant?

"Clarisse, this is your designer for the engagement party next month." He explained while slipping his glasses inside his pocket.

"Good morning ma'am."

"A good day to you too." Clarisse smiled. "What will you be designing for me?"

"Why not take a look ma'am?" she said, trying to maintain her 'formal' tone as she handed her a clipboard.

It was a black tunic, which will show a high, jeweled neck. And if it made right for her size, it would fit low and snug over her hips. And a black skirt that will show off her clad legs. Her hair shall be held back and a pearl necklace shall enclose her neck. It would do, Clarisse thought; it would be better for her to accept the first dress hat was designed for her.

"It would do Miss-"

"Rodgers, Emma Jane Rodgers." She held her right hand forward.

"Ah, thank you Emma." She said, shaking her hand briefly.

OoOoOoOo

Joseph was on his bed and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He was waiting for a phone call for hours. Pushing one of the buttons on it, a deep voice exploded in his ears.

"Mr. Romero, how is plan KC going?"

"Not good Sir." He said as he closed his eyes.

"What do you mean by 'not good' Romero?" The man shouted.

"Find yourself another man to do the job."

There was a moment of silence before the man answered back. "Listen," he sighed, "you don't need to do the dirty work. Just meet me there tomorrow with what I need. And you do know I'm the only person who can give you what you want."

"I see Sir. Good night." Joseph said pushing the button fell on his bed. He knew the man was very serious about what he said. Closing his eyes, he rolled over and was instantly asleep.

OoOoOoOoOo

Joseph awoke slowly. A telephone was ringing in the darkness. He fumbled for the bedside desk and grabbed his wristwatch. It was four-forty-five in the morning. He pushed the button and swallowed the lump forming on his throat.

"Morning," he said trying open his eyes.

"Joe, I think you'd better get yourself here in time for the briefing." The man hung up before Joseph can answer back.

After dressing in his usual all-black-attire, he pushed his way through the tall rosewood door. As the steps narrowed ha came across two men in black. He acknowledged both men and turned left. When he entered the security room, he saw ten men circled around someone.

"Ah, morning Joseph. Listen, today's briefing is more on His Highness and Miss Clarisse's schedule. Everyone knows that His Highness is having a meeting with the parliament. And Miss Clarisse, will be visiting her parents before lunch. Now, I want Joseph, only Joseph, to come with her. We all know how she hates it when an army of men follows her. And Joseph, try not to lose her."

Joseph nodded and headed for the limousines of the palace.

* * *

**AN:** I hope it's ok. I just wanted to let everyone know I really appreciated teh reviews. It made me smile for the first in how many weeks. And plan 'KC' is something Joseph planned for years. Sorry if it wasn't climatic, that's what I thought, but there will be a lot of twists later. 

Again, I hope it's ok and a lot of thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing.

* * *

Joseph was standing beside the limousine for the past twenty minutes. And was watching Clarisse striding towards him. Then it struck him on how her unembellished beauty and genuineness was a wonderful sight for him. Joseph smiled as he looked at her and the head of their security coming towards him. 

"Joseph, make sure she gets there in time." The man said.

Joseph nodded and opened the door for her. He sat in front of the steering wheel; he reached over and tried to buckle her in. But Clarisse swatted his hand and gave him a stern look.

"I can buckle myself in." She said, as she slipped a pair of sunglasses on.

"I know," he laughed and made his to the road. He slammed down the accelerator. The limousine tore its way in the busy road, weaving past hotels, embassies, and consulates, finally racing towards the house in the corner.

"Don't ever drive like that again." Clarisse poked him on his shoulder. She was acting rather childish when she was with Joseph. "You almost made my head fall off!"

"My pleasure," he said and his lips made a small curve as he smiled. Joseph slipped on some sunglasses, and pulled two small suitcases from the compartment, which had the letters L and V printed all over. He followed Clarisse to the front door where she greeted both her mother and father. He noticed that here father had the same crystal blue eyes that she often used to throw him stern looks. But she was somehow a carbon copy of her mother.

Hours after they arrived at the house Sam was helping her mother in preparing the asparagus to go with the evening's meal. When Joseph went down to help them set the table she couldn't help but look down every time they pass each other. He was wearing a pair of pressed jeans and a white polo shirt.

By the time the sun had set dinner was ready to be eaten, and they took their seats. The meal was basic, but delicious. They had poached salmon, which had been resting on a wide platter with green stalks of asparagus and tomatoes for decoration.

"So, has Clarisse been in any trouble Joseph?" Clarisse's mother asked him.

"Not really ma'am. She hasn't given any of the security team any trouble." He smiled. Clarisse gave him another one of her 'stern' looks and took another bite of the salmon. After finishing dinner, she went to the garden and sat on the swing her father built for her when she was little.

Joseph turned his heel, and walked towards Clarisse. He saw that the space left had water on it. Still, he sat down in spite of the wet surface. Rain had certainly poured in this house. And was successful in cooling things of here.

Clarisse waited for him to break the silence. "You're parents are really nice. Your father seems like a respectable man."

"Thanks, don't you have a father?" she asked and tried to avoid his eyes.

"He left me and my mother before I was born. I never met him, but I still want to." He said as he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said and lightly rested her head on the side of his shoulder.

Joseph frowned for feeling so awkward when she rested her head on his shoulder. He waited for a few minutes before realizing she was already asleep. He decided not to wake her up and carried her to her room.

OoOoOoOoOo

Clarisse snuggled into the pillow and started to stretch her arms. She saw someone's arm rise. Metal rang. In shock she stared at the handcuffs bound her wrist to the wrist of the other person. She sat up and looked UNDER her bed, she saw Joseph wearing the same white shirt he wore last night.

"You bloody bastard!" she said and raised her wrist so his head would hit the bed.

"What?" he asked, and realized that she found out about the handcuffs.

"Why did you do this?" She expected for a good answer.

"To make sure no one takes you." He laughed.

"Then get me out of here." She said and used her free hand to rub her eyes.

"Alright, just don't get hasty." He said and he started digging for his keys.

OoOoOoOoOo

Hours later, Joseph was making his way down the turret staircases. Reaching the foot of the stairs, he saw a large room lit by a chandelier in the middle. Joseph pulled up a chair for himself and sat down in front of the man he talked to days ago.

"Where is she Joe?" he asked as he crushed his cigarette.

"She's not here, Sir." Joseph looked down. Before he was about to continue his sentence, he was blown away by the fist the man gave. His nose started to bleed and looked up.

"What do you mean she's not here?" The man kicked his abdomen and Joseph started to cough blood out.

"I'm not going to do it!" Joseph said trying to stand up, but he failed. The man rammed him another fist on his jaw.

"Why? Wait, I know why. You've fallen in love with her. How touchy." He sniggered.

"No I haven't," Joseph defended.

"Since I'm not getting what I want, I won't give yours." He said and kicked him again. He made his way through the stairs. "And Joseph, be on your guard. Just a friendly reminder from me." Before disappearing completely, he aimed a gun on Joseph's knee and gave an ear blowing shot.

OoOoOoOoOo

Joseph entered the house as a quiet as he can, but someone turned the light on. He squinted, his eyes adjusting to the light. It was Clarisse, holding a mug of warm chocolate. She was wearing a blue robe and white slippers with her glasses on.

"Where have you been?" she asked, setting the mug on top of a Queen Anne table.

"From a hospital, I'm sorry ma'am." He tilted his head away from her face.

Clarisse noticed he was limping as he went up the stairs. "Joseph?"

He swallowed the large lump forming on his throat before answering back. "Yes ma'am?"

"Is there something wrong with your leg?"

He hesitated for a moment, but he thought it was best to tell her the truth. "Yes ma'am," he uttered.

"If you don't mind, may I know what is it?"

"It's just a bullet found on my knee." He said quietly.

"Why? What happened? I'll call Rupert."

Joseph said nothing but made his way slowly to a chair found near the fireplace. After thirty long minutes, Clarisse hung up and sat in front of him with a cup of coffee for him.

"Rupert agreed to pay for your knee replacement. He said that you have medical records that said you were suffering from arthritis."

"Thank you ma'am." He said politely.

"No need Joseph." She smiled warmly. "And please, do call me Clarisse when we're alone, will you?"

"Yes, Clarisse." He said, and took a sip of the coffee made for him.

* * *

I hope that was good enough. And thanks for the reviews guys. I was busy with parties and my birthday just past by so i left the city for a while. 


End file.
